


TELL THE WORLD

by taexual



Series: EXO by taexual [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Possessiveness, idol producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: [idol!reader au][idol producer-focused] [fem!reader]your relationship was supposed to remain lowkey for as long as possible and it seemed like an easy task to yixing. soon, however, both of you were surrounded by one-hundred cute boys who could not stop staring at you, and yixing realized he did not really want your engagement to be a secret after all.





	TELL THE WORLD

In the three and a half years that Yixing and you were dating, the two of you have never worked together before, which is why Idol Producer was a nice new challenge that both of you were anticipating.

The producers of the show knew about your relationship and they asked for your consent about revealing it to the public, but you and Yixing decided that you’d much rather stay quiet about the relationship _and_ the engagement instead of broadcasting it to the world. Just the memory of him proposing to you still brought a smile to your face a month later, so maybe it was a good idea that you wanted to keep this to yourself for as long as possible. It was your private relationship milestone and God knew there weren't many things you could enjoy in private anymore.

The first time you met the other mentors, you were more than impressed by how down-to-earth all of them seemed. The six of you have gone out for dinner and drinks before the shooting started and, somehow, Xiao noticed the diamond stone on your ring finger. She gasped quietly but didn’t say anything, just watching you with wide eyes. She must have realized that you didn’t make an official announcement, which meant that you didn’t want anyone to know.

You gave her a small, understanding smile and she nodded, smiling widely in response.

“Congratulations,” she mouthed, trying not to draw too much attention to you two.

You nodded appreciatively and the topic was dropped for the time being.

The second time this topic came up was when all the mentors gathered to get acquainted with the information about the trainees. Only this time, it wasn’t Xiao who brought it up. It was Jackson, who, surprisingly, didn’t seem all that shocked.

“You look really pretty today,” he told you backstage, as you were getting your make-up done. “I think your outfit really goes with the ring on your finger.”

“Uhh,” you instinctively glanced down at the ring. “You noticed?”

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, smiling slyly. “We all did at dinner the other day. I didn’t want to say anything because you seem to want this to remain a secret.”

“Yeah, I do,” you confirmed. “So, thank you for not saying anything. We just want to keep this as private as possible, you know?”

“Of course,” he said. “But now that we’re talking about this, I feel like I have to mention that you might keep the engagement private but it’s really obvious who put that ring there.”

Your heart started to beat faster. Even the make-up artist seemed surprised as she drew a somewhat shaky black line on your upper eyelid.

“I-it is?” you asked awkwardly.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “You can’t hide love.”

He would prove to be absolutely correct when the six of you finally gathered in the meeting room, ready to see the information about the trainees for the first time. 

All of you laughed at Jackson’s wide circle of friends and commented how eager you were to see some trainees perform. You did not comment overly much, only mentioning how impressed you were with the duration of some trainees’ training period, or how high your expectations were for some of them.

“Oh,” you said suddenly as a picture of the next trainee appeared on the screen. “Isn’t he the brother of the actress?”

“Fan Chengcheng,” Jackson read the name out loud, nodding. “He is.”

“He’s very cute,” you commented. “Must be a family trait.”

Xiao and Jieqiong nodded in agreement, laughing excitedly. Yixing, on the other hand, clenched his jaw as soon as you said that.

“Being cute can only get you so far,” he said, not intending to sound rude but obviously letting everyone know that your comment did not please him.

Somehow, you moved your eyes to Jackson who was smiling subtly at you. He knew. And chances were, everyone else did, too. If you kept it up like that, you wouldn’t need an official engagement announcement after all.

“They will all have to work hard,” you said, wanting to lighten the atmosphere. “But I have high hopes for them.”

“I do, too,” Yixing said, raising his head to look at the screen. “Let’s hope they won’t let us down.”

* * *

 

 

The trainees seemed promising even when you and Yixing met them backstage before the first show and noticed how almost every single one of them – excluding the ones who were too shy to look up from the floor at all – stared at you when you wished them good luck.

Not wanting to be biased and give them lower ranks later on, Yixing tried to ignore their wide smiles and eager looks as your eyes scanned the room when you talked, but he couldn’t help it. He heard them whisper about how they wished to date you and he felt his muscles tighten involuntarily.

Trying not to give it much thought, Yixing gave a few quick words of encouragement before leaving the changing room, his hand – inconspicuously – on your waist.

“They seem excited,” you told him on your way out.

“They are,” Yixing confirmed. “Probably not so much about the show, though.”

“What do you mean?” you turned to look at him as he closed the door of the changing room.

The two of you suddenly found yourselves alone in an empty hallway since everyone else was busy getting ready for the filming.

“They’re excited to meet _you,”_ Yixing said, giving you a weird, almost annoyed look.

You frowned. “They’re excited to meet us both. You more than me, probably.”

He shook his head, obviously disagreeing. “Definitely not. All of them have crushes on you. At least the ones in that room.”

“What?” you scoffed. “Yixing, that—that’s a far stretch. They were just excited to see us.”

“Right,” Yixing said, his jaw still clenched and the same irritation still evident in his eyes. After a few more moments of just watching you – in an almost challenging way, really – Yixing finally sighed, choosing to just drop this. “Let’s go, okay? I still don’t know where my make-up artist went.”

“Yeah, I need to find mine, too,” you nodded, glad that that conversation ended as soon as it began. “I wouldn’t blame her if she left after I didn’t come to my changing room.”

“Well, the good thing is you already look great without her help,” Yixing said, the smile that you loved so dearly appearing on his face again, after what had seemed like so long.

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” you replied in a quieter voice now that your conversation wandered into a more intimate territory.

“No,” he disagreed, leaning closer to you to place a lingering kiss on your cheek. Years after you shared your first kiss and Yixing could still make your heart skip a beat. “I’m saying that because I’m engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world and I love her very much.”

You took his hand into yours, feeling the way your smile spread at his words. You realized that every time you looked into his eyes – the eyes that were now warm and loving as if the previous anger was never even there – you felt like the rest of the world didn’t even exist. Even if you two hadn’t been alone in the hallway, you would have still felt like you were. Yixing held magic in his eyes.

“I love you, too,” you replied, watching the dimple in Yixing’s cheek deepen as his smile widened.

“I’ll miss you while you’re in there,” he said then, slowly starting to walk you towards your changing room.

“No, you won’t,” you teased. “You have lots of things to worry about as the _nation’s producer.”_

The way you said the last two words made him laugh and look away from you, an almost timid expression descending upon his face.

“Don’t think there’s even a second when I don’t think about you,” he told you, raising his eyes to yours only briefly. “Think about me, too, okay?”

You nodded, the same old butterflies that were there during your first date making an appearance in your stomach again. “I always do.”

Placing another kiss on your cheek – and then pulling away as soon as he heard a door open down the hall – Yixing gave you one last smile and a wave before heading to his own changing room.

Your make-up artist scolded you for smiling so much as it prevented her from applying your make-up properly but there really wasn't much that you could have done. Yixing made you so happy that, in retrospective, even his little outburst of jealousy seemed almost cute.

* * *

 

 

One thing you would learn while shooting the first episode of Idol Producer was that the amount of cheers that erupted whenever you entered the room could have caused a hurricane in the building. Yixing, unable to differentiate the individual wandering eyes of any trainee, smiled supportively because he was seconds away from cheering because of you, too.

There you were, looking as beautiful as you always did, and Yixing couldn’t help but smile each time he remembered that he was going to marry you soon. He truly felt sad about not being able to hold your hand and show everyone that you were together. Not to establish possession of you but, perhaps, to show off. _Yes!_ _Look at my fiancée. Look how beautiful she is. And I’m going to marry her._

Maybe he had been right after all. Maybe the trainees were excited to meet you because you were so captivating in the way you talked, in the way you moved, and, honestly, just in the way you did everything. Yixing couldn’t take his eyes off of you, so he couldn’t blame everyone else for not being able to do that, either.

Sighing as the shooting started, Yixing realized that he was still going to get jealous, no matter how relatable he just found the trainees’ love for you. He could hear them talk about you. He knew they thought you were single. He could guess that they were going to attempt to make a move on you, jokingly or not. None of those things pleased Yixing because none of the trainees knew you were engaged to him.

And Yixing’s guess was right because over a week later, as you were helping the trainees prepare their group performances, Zhu Zhengting (with a helpful push from Xukun, of course) approached you with a shy smile on his face. The rehearsals have come to an end, so you were preparing to go out but you stopped once you noticed that he wanted to talk to you.

“I’m a huge fan,” Zhengting started awkwardly, not wasting time with introductions. His obviously timid voice got you to smile softly. “In fact, I think you are my favorite artist. I-I don’t know that much about you personally, though, because I mainly focus on your music.”

“Thank you,” you replied and he lifted his eyes from the ground, finally daring to look at you now that he noticed that your voice did not seem to contain any irritation. “You’ll probably end up getting to know more about me as the show progresses, though.”

Zhengting chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder at Xukun – who nodded – and then took a deep breath, turning back to look at you.

“Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer if it’s too straight-forward, it’s just something that I was wondering about,” he said, looking down again.

“Of course,” you nodded encouragingly, not wanting him to feel intimidated by you. “Ask me anything.”

“Well, the trainees and I – well, mostly Xukun and I – were wondering…” Zhengting started slowly and you heard Xukun gasp in horror behind him. He had clearly not expected Zhengting to throw him under the bus as well. “Um, we basically wanted to know if you’re seeing anyone. You d-don’t have to tell me, we were just—”

“No, it’s okay,” you cut him off before he started to explain himself. “I’m, uh…”

This was a difficult question for him to ask – clearly – but you had to admit, you felt flattered that they were wondering about your relationship status. The problem was, you weren’t sure if you should have told them the truth. There _was_ a ring on your finger, after all, and you’ve noticed a few people look at it in confusion before, so, obviously, it was noticeable. Maybe, if you were subtle enough, you'd manage to find a way to answer this question without them discovering the name of your partner.

“Well,” you said, nervously starting to play with the aforementioned ring. Somehow, the feeling of it on your finger soothed your nerves. “I’m actually engaged.”

Silence settled in the room as both Zhengting and Xukun exchanged another glance, looking surprised but not wanting to show that emotion to you.

“Wow, really?” Xukun finally said, approaching you, too. “Congratulations! There were rumors about your ring but we never—wow! That’s great!”

You noticed that they were looking at the ring so, at the risk of seeming arrogant, you extended your hand for them to get a better look. Both boys gasped in approval, instinctively grabbing your hand as they ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the ring.

“Wah, the ring is so pretty,” Zhengting commented. “A-and your skin is very soft. I’m sorry.”

He released your hand – with an awkward Xukun releasing it, too – but you smiled at them both, shaking your head.

“It’s okay,” you assured them.

“Your fiancé is very lucky,” Xukun said then, smiling at you.

You smiled back, already opening your mouth to reply to him, when you were interrupted.

“Yeah,” Yixing’s familiar voice said as he entered the room. “I _am.”_

Both trainees turned to look at him, a little starstruck – and _very_ confused, – as Yixing stopped right next to you. And then, Yixing – the same person who never kissed you properly if he knew there was a chance that other people could see – placed his lips on yours in a gentle kiss that, despite only meaning to prove a point, still took your breath away.

When he pulled away from you, both trainees had their mouths open. They tried to play it off when Yixing looked at them but he caught their surprised expressions nevertheless. You could see that their shock brought a smirk to Yixing’s face and you realized what the breaking point was. Yixing must have heard them ask if you were single and he made the split-second decision to prove to them that you most _definitely_ weren’t. You weren't sure how you felt about this bold display of affection but you knew you weren't feeling angry. It was just a matter of time before anyone found out and, even if Yixing could have consulted you before outing you two as a couple, you knew this would have had to happen sooner or later since both of you were going to spend so much time together while the cameras were rolling.

“You ready to go?” Yixing asked you, his voice dripping with honey as his hand came to rest on your waist. You slowly nodded and he turned back to Zhengting and Xukun, smiling at them as they continued to watch you in awe. “Good luck with your rehearsals!”

Both of them nodded gratefully in response, bowing, and not daring to raise their heads until you and Yixing were out of the room.

“Wow,” you still heard Xukun exclaim behind you as the heavy door of the room took a few moments to close. “Did you see that? T-That’s a power couple.”

However, you didn’t hear Zhengting’s response anymore because you and Yixing were already down the hall, walking towards the exit.

Since it was just you two again, you looked at Yixing and finally asked him, “what was that? What happened to keeping our engagement a secret?”

“Oh, that’s over,” Yixing said simply, giving you a small smile. “I can’t wait to tell the world I’m marrying you.”


End file.
